The Secret Card
by PartheniaTargaryen
Summary: ONE-SHOT AU.This is based off my other story Hikari Strong. When Alexis Rhodes is by herself, she finds herself contemplating over the card her father gave her. Kind of a test of sorts. Please read author's notes.


**Why yes, I did get into GX. OMG. There might be some OOCness, but I'm mostly posting this as a sort of test, you could say. I'm trying to get to used to writing GX peeps since...well I may or may not have a surprise in store.**

**So this takes place in the Hikari Strong universe (where Joey is a WOMAN! You've been warned) and Yugi and Yami are Jaden's adoptive parents.**

**I may or may not have done some accidental ChazzSyrus here. Um...that just kind of happened...There's a creepy consistency to the kind of pairings I like...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I'm not making any money. Nuff Said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Secret Card

Alexis Rhodes fancied herself many things. A great duelist, an awesome friend, and perhaps even an alright singer - curse the day Crowler found out about that. However, those were things everyone knew for the most part.

See, Alexis had a secret - actually a couple, seeing as only her friend Jaden knew what hers and Atticus' real last name was. But that was because the siblings had grown up with the poofy-haired brunet, and the boy was very good at hiding who _his_ parents were...at an almost eerie level.

Atticus knew this secret of course, but that was only because he had been there when it happened. When she received the very thing she kept under proverbial lock and key.

However, every now and then, she would reach into the pouch she kept her deck in and take the whole thing out before setting it aside. Then, in a hidden pocket in the pouch, she'd take out the very card she kept secret and stare at it. It wasn't a bad card - the complete opposite in fact. It was one of the most powerful creatures in Duel Monsters.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

She wondered sometimes why she never used it. Why she never used it. Why she insisted on using her Cyber Girl deck instead of building one around this creature. She would have been practically invincible if she did such a thing. However, she always convinced herself of the same thing. She wanted to be her own duelist and have no one doubt that her skill was all her own.

A knock sounded at the door. "Alexis," called someone from the other side of her bedroom door. Quickly yet carefully she slipped the card back the hidden pocket, laying out deck as if she had been going through it. "Come in," she called, trying to keep her voice steady. Soon after Jaden and Atticus entered, followed by Syrus and Chazz. "What's up guys?"

"Nothin' much," Jaden said with a shrug. He noticed Alexis' deck out on the desk. "You look like you're working hard."

Alexis nodded, ignoring the look Atticus was giving her. "I like to fine tune my deck every now and then, just to see if I can keep my opponents guessing."

"That's pretty good thinking," Syrus observed with a smile.

"And that's why you're still just a slacker because you don't think of things like that," Chazz scoffed.

Syrus frowned. "Yeah, because you're so original," he muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

Jaden blinked at the two of them. "Anyways," he turned back to Alexis, "we were gonna grab some snacks and have a giant movie extravaganza tonight in our room. You wanna join?"

Alexis smiled before setting her eyes on Chazz, raising a brow. "You're actually going to participate in this?"

Chazz shrugged before saying smugly, "The Chazz loves charity work."

"You're face needs charity work," Syrus mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Guys, chill," Jaden told them, though he sounded kind of amused. "Sorry they're in a weird mood today."

"That's because someone stole my favorite pillow," Syrus said, folding his arms and eyeing Chazz.

"You really expect me to sleep on those rocks they assign us while you show up with a nice and soft goose feather one?" Chazz asked. He actually sounded outraged. "I need a pillow fit for my status and that one was far above yours."

"Yeah," Atticus said, raising a brow. "Whatever." He turned to his sister. "So, how about it, Lexi?"

Alexis giggled. "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Great," Jaden said, beaming.

"You coming with us to get the snacks?" Syrus asked.

"I'll meet you there," she said. "I want to work on my deck a bit more."

"Do you want some help?" Chazz asked, seeming far too excited.

"No, that's okay," the blonde replied. "I'll see you guys there, okay?"

"You bet," Jaden said. As he, Chazz and Syrus left, Atticus stayed behind, his eyes never leaving his sister.

"You were looking at it again weren't you?" he asked. When Alexis didn't respond he continued. "Why don't you ever use it? I mean, Dad gave it to you. And you can always have another deck built around it. I mean Bastion has, what, fifty different ones?

Alexis smiled at that before taking the Blue Eyes out again. Atticus took out his own deck, flipping through it before taking out his Red Eyes Black Dragon. "I mean, I use Red Eyes, and Mom gave that to me."

Alexis sighed, staring at the card on more time. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Powerful. Fierce. Practically indestructible. Then to her brother's Red Eyes. Fiery. Impulsive. Nearly unbreakable. It was safe to say the cards represented the siblings' parents rather well, but as for Atticus and herself, Alexis didn't see it.

"Why did you decide to use Red Eyes?" Alexis asked, mostly attempting to avoid her own question.

Atticus shrugged, glancing at his card fondly. "Well, I see it as if my family is always with me. Like I'm never alone." He grinned as he looked back at Alexis. "Come on, sis. It's just me. Just answer the question."

Alexis looked at the card one more time. "I just...don't think I need it." When she saw Atticus' dumbfounded face she continued with a smile. "Atticus, when we decided to use a different last name, we did it with the intention that people would see us for _us_. They would see _our_ talent. _Our_ potential. Sure, Mom and Dad understood, but...I know Dad would give almost anything to see me use this card. But I felt like if I did...I wouldn't winning on my own, you know?"

Atticus sighed as he walked over and knelt in front of his sister. "I guess I understand," he said. "Out of the two of us, I think you're the more independent one." He gave her a killer grin. "I hope you don't expect me to re-do my whole deck now."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Alexis replied. "I want us both to be our best. You've mastered the Red Eyes as your own. It's just," she looked at the Blue Eyes card, "I just know if anyone found out I had this card, it would only be a matter of time before people put two and two together. People would look at us differently, Atticus. You know they would. Any success that came our way wouldn't feel like ours anymore."

"I know, sis," Atticus said, standing up and placing a kiss on top of her head. "I know." He held out his hand. "Now let's get going before Jaden gets all the snacks."

Alexis giggled, placing the Blue Eyes back in its secret pocket and replacing her deck. She then took her brother's hand and stood. "Yeah, and you nearly eat as much as he does. We can't have _you_ being hungry."

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

Alexis rose a brow. "You once ran down a Ra Yellow for taking the last cupcake. I think he's still traumatized."

"Those were good cupcakes!" Atticus insisted.

Alexis laughed as they left her room to go meet the rest of the group, thinking maybe she would one day use her brother's suggestion about building a deck around her Blue Eyes. Plus, the idea of perhaps her brother and herself in tag-team duel with both their dragons sent a jolt of excitement through her. She could imagine the proud looks on their parents' faces. Maybe that was something no amount of scrutiny would be able to take away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE READ! Okay peeps, here's what I'm contemplating. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to Hikari Strong with the GX crew, with Alexis and Atticus pretty much at the center. If you're not interested, no big, I'll just write it for my own entertainment and not post it, but if you are let me know! I already have an idea of who I'm going to pair with who and what I want to do with the characters. So...yah...let me know...and stuff. **


End file.
